warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
SAMAND Fanfictions/ De Duistere Code
Hoi, , en welkom bij de fanfiction van 'S'tormhart, 'A'vondpoot, 'M'istlicht, 'A'ppelvacht, 'N'achtlicht en 'D'onderWolk. (oftewel Samand) Enjoy! thumb|left|398px Boekomslag thumb|left|400px Lindepoot thumb|left|400px Amberpoot thumb|left|400px Hazelpoot thumb|left|400px Kersenpoot thumb|left|400px Vederpoot thumb|left|400px Rivierpoot thumb|left|398px Proloog (Door Appelvacht) Het was een koude, lange nacht in het HazelClankamp. Je kon kittens horen jammeren in de kraamkamer, en krijgers zeuren over honger. Prooi was er nauwelijks, op de "hoop" lagen alleen twee kleine muisjes, die aan de moederkatten en de kitten zouden worden gegeven. 'Dit kan zo niet langer door.' mopperde de HazelClan commandant,Wolfstaart. 'We moeten iets doen, buiten ons territorium gaan jagen ofzo. Er zijn al 5 katten gestorven.' De HazelClan leider, Witster, knikte. 'Ik weet het.' gromde hij. De witte kater stond op. 'Hoe zwak we ook zijn, wij zijn altijd de sterkste Clan geweest. Altijd versloegen we de CederClan, en de BeukenClan. Het wordt tijd.... Dat een van hen vertrekt.' miauwde hij. De hele Clan juichde. 'We zullen de CederClan moeten verdrijven. Onze grootste vijand. Dit, wordt oorlog.' De krijgers juichde nog harder. De moederkatten dwongen hun jongen ook me te juichen. 'Weg met de CederClan! Weg met de CederClan!' riepen ze. De wolken schoven langzaam voor de maan en de sterren, waardoor al het licht verdween. Maar niemand merkte er iets van. De katten pakten de prooi van de kittens en moederkatten af, en gooide het in de lucht om de krijgers te laten eten. De moederkatten fluisterden wat tegen hun kittens, en ontsnapten daarna uit het kamp. Het kon Witster niets schelen, hij had krijgers genoeg om de CederClan te verdrijven. Hoofdstuk 1 (Door Mistlicht) Lindepoot opende haar ogen geschrokken toen ze woest heen en weer geduwde werd. Kerspoot stond over haar heen gebogen en gebaarde woest naar het hol van de oudsten. Je moet voor de oudste zorgen! '' Vormden haar lippen. Lindepoot schudde woest haar hoofd. 'Nee! Rozenlicht beloofd me vandaag vechttraining geven!' Snauwde ze. De jonge medicijnkatkrulde haar lip op. Haar staart sloeg geamuseerd heen en weer, Lindepoot wist wel wat ze dacht. Ze kon nooit krijger worden. Boos stapte ze weg. Bijna meteen botste ze tegen haar zusje Amberpoot aan. Die keek haar bezorgd aan, haar oren stonden nieuwsgierig haar kant op. 'Kerspoot!' Grauwde Lindepoot. Ze wou doorlopen, maar met nijdig fonkelende ogen keek ze haar zusje nog even aan. 'Jij denkt ook hè? Jij gelooft ik geen krijger kan worden!' Snauwde ze. Haar zusjes ogen werden groot, ze deed haar mond open om te reageren, maar Lindepoot rende al weg. Haar mentor, Rozenlicht, lag een stuk prooi te eten in het kamp. Lindepoot ging voor haar staan, ontblote haar nagels en tanden, terwijl ze nieuwsgierig keek. Rozenlicht glimlachde, ze knikte even naar de hoop prooi, en toen weer naar Lindepoot. Lindepoot zuchtte. Schoorvoetend koos ze van verre al een dikke duif uit, ze rook de sterke geuren van een mollige duif en een muisje op de hoop prooi. Weinig. Ze had nu al zo'n vermoeden dat de andere leerlingen zouden moeten gaan jagen. Toen ze de duif oppakte rook ze Hazelpoots geur, die steeds sterker werd en uit de richting van het leerlingenhol kwam. Vlak voordat ze bij Lindepoot was draaide ze zich om. 'Delen?' Haar mond voelde raar aan. Hazelpoot knikte, en nam een hap uit de malse buik. De geur was heerlijk. Sterke aroma's kwamen naar neusgaten in. Voorzichtig nam ze een hap, smaak vulde haar mond meteen. 'Heeluk' mompelde ze. Al snel was de duif op. Hazelpoot stond op en zink in een jachthouding. ''Ik ga jagen. ''Smekend draaide Lindepoot zich om naar Rozenlicht. Die zuchte. Ze staarde naar een punt naast Lindepoot, en Lindepoot volgde haar blik. Ze zag dat Hazelpoots lippen bewogen. Te laat. Ze deed haar mond dicht, vlug keek Lindepoot weer naar Rozenlicht. ''Goed dan. Amberpoot zag ik net een stuk prooi pakken en Schorspoot slaapt nog. ''Vormden haar lippen. 'haal Amberpoot' miauwde Lindepoot. Ze wees met haar staart naar haarzelf en wees toen naar het leeringenhol. Hazelpoot knikte. Lindepoot sprinte richting het leerlingenhol, en aarzelde even toen ze de opgerolde gestalte van Hazelpoots broertje zag. Ze liep naar hem toe en porde hem voorzichtig een keer. Schorspoot spamde zich aan en rolde zich verder op. Had hij een reactie gegeven? Ze duwde hem nog een keer, en dit keer mompelde ze zacht 'jagen.' Schorspoot hoofd schoot omhoog bij haar stem en zijn oren trokken gegeneerd naar achter. ''Sorry, wist niet dat jij het was. ''Zijn lippen bewogen erg snel, en Lindepoot wist dat hij moest struikelen over zijn woorden. Ze wenkte hem met zijn staart en liep het hol uit, waar Amberpoot en Hazelpoot al op hun stonden te wachten. 'Sorry' mompelde Lindepoot naar haar zus, ze wist dat ze haar zus onterecht behandeld had. Amberpoot schonk haar een glimlachje en haalde haar schouders op. Gelukkig. Lindepoot was al bang geweest dat haar zus erg boos zou zijn. Haar zus ging naast haar staan, en Hazelpoot ging aan de andere kant staan. Lindepoot zuchtte, hoevaak moest ze nog bewijzen dat ze niet onderdeed voor de anderen? Het warme lijfje van een muis rook ze bij de wortels van een boom. Met haar staart gebaarde ze de andere tot stilte, en ze sloop naar de muis. Haar oren schoten verbaast omhoog toen de muis wegsprong, wat had ze verkeerd gedaan? Ze draaide zich om naar haar vrienden. Amberpoot tikte met haar staart haar oren aan en toen de blaadjes op de grond, had ze de blaadjes lawaai laten maken? 'Ik haat doof zijn.' Mompelde ze zacht. Amberpoots ogen stonden meelevend. Plotseling kwam een viese geur haar neus binnendrijven. Ze gebaarde met haar staart en met grote ogen naar de plek waar de geur vandaan kwam, ze zag dat de anderen het ook roken. Toen verschenen er een paar katten door de struiken, achter hun rook Lindepoot nog veel meer katten. ''HazelClan! Hoofdstuk 2 (door Avondpoot) Amberpoot keek verschrikt op. Lindepoot keek haar angstig aan voor ze alarm sloeg. De HazelClankrijgers vlogen het kamp in en vielen iedereen aan, zelfs de zwakke moederkatten."Lindepoot!!" gilde Amberpoot toen haar zus werd meegesleurd in de stroom vechtende katten. Dan werd Amberpoot tegen de grond geworpen door een zwart met zilveren kater. Zijn tanden klapten maar een paar centimeters van haar keel dicht."Witster!!" brulde Hulstster, de CederClanleider. Ze sprong richting Witster, die een moederkat tegen de grond gedrukt hield. Amberpoot rolde om en ontweek de tanden van de kater weer. Een hevige pijn schoot door haar staart en ze smakte op de grond, verblind. Sterretjes dansten voor haar ogen en ze knipperde woest om ze weg te krijgen. Opeens werd het gewicht van haar staart afgerukt. Lindepoot draaide zich om en wierp zich op een bruine kater. De zilver-zwarte kater besloop haar langs achteren, klaar om zijn tanden in haar nek te boren. Amberpoot schoot naar voren en samen met Lindepoot dreef ze de kater achteruit. Maar hun Clan was ver in de minderheid, en ze werden uit hun kamp weggejaagd. Kittens huilden, moeders jammerden, oudsten vluchtten verschrikt de struiken in. Amberpoot werd net omver geworpen door een groepje jonge krijgers toen Hulstster gilde dat ze moesten vluchten. De grond was bedekt met bloed. Amberpoot maakte zich hinkend uit de voeten, en ging op zoek naar Lindepoot. Ze zag haar zusje naast Schorspoot rennen."Lindepoot!" gilde ze. Een tel daarna klonk er een knappend geluid en belandde Amberpoot op de grond."Verdemme!" vloekte ze. Lindepoot hield halt toen haar zusje krijstte van de pijn. Amberpoot probeerde kronkelend overeinde te komen, maar het lukte haar niet. Haar schouder zat uit de kom, wat wel vaker gebeurde, en alleen een medicijnkat zou hem er terug in kunnen duwen. Lindepoot dook naar voren en hielp haar zusje overeind. De twee poezen renden verder. Amberpoot voelde vaag hoe ze het territorium verlieten. O SterrenClan.. waar moeten we heen? Zullen we ons thuis ooit nog terugzien? ''Verder gebeurde alles in een waas van kleuren en geluiden. De Clan hield halt bij de Grijze Rotsen, een koud gebied vlak voor ze de bergen zouden bereiken. In een holte in de rotswand die nog warm was van de zon sloegen ze hun kamp op. Amberpoot stond de wankelen op haar poten, maar toch wou ze helpen. Toen ze eindelijk klaar was was het al Maanhoog, en zelfs Lindepoot was al haar nest ingedoken. Amberpoot strompelde richting het medicijnhol om naar die poot te laten kijken. Ze voelde dat hij niet volledig uit de kom zat, maar erg genoeg om schade aan haar spieren aan te brengen. Vlak voor ze de ingang bereikte werd haar beeld zwart. Toen ze weer wakker werd voelde ze dat ze hoogstens een paar seconden buiten westen was geweest. Kerspoot stond over haar heen gebogen en probeerde haar overeind te hijsen."Ga eens normaal liggen!" snauwde ze. Amberpoot volgde braaf haar bevelen op en stak haar slechte poot uit."Wat erg dat het net nù weer moet gebeuren!" verzuchtte de medicijnkatleerling. Amberpoot knikte. Zij en Kerspoot haatten elkaar niet, maar zo'n dikke vriendjes waren ze nu ook weer niet. Lindepoot, wist Amberpoot, haatte Kerspoot wel degelijk. En Kerspoot haatte Lindepoot. Amberpoot zag haar zusje naar haar toerennen."Wat is er gebeurt?! Ben je oke?! Je ziet er slecht uit! Moet je niet rusten? Doet Kerspoot je geen pijn?!" ratelde ze aan één stuk door. Amberpoot keek haar vaag aan en zei haastig: "Niks, ja, niet echt, nee, en NEE!" Kerspoot keek Lindepoot scherp aan."Ik weet heus wel wat.. ''ik ''doe. In tegenstelling tot jou natuurlijk! Je hebt toch wel iets beters te doen?! Waarom zit je op mijn poten te kijken?! Ik weet heus wel wat ik doe!" snauwde ze beledigd. Amberpoot begreep haar deels. Maar toch had ze medelijden met Lindepoot, die haar kop boog en wegtrippelde."Je hoort later nog van me!" riep Amberpoot haar na. ''Waarom hebben zij en Kerspoot steeds ruzie?! Dat is het minste dat we kunnen gebruiken... Oh jee, wat moet er nu met ons gebeuren? Is dit was de SterrenClan wilt? Hoofdstuk 3 (door DonderWolk) De benauwde lucht die de kleine grot vulde was verstikkend, de bloedgeur kon je proeven. Haar lange vacht hielp ook niet echt, het was klitterig en stak uit in alle kanten, kleverig van al het bloed. De warmte werd haar te veel en ze bracht haarzelf moeizaam naar buiten, voorzichtig stapte ze over alle nesten en zwiepende staarten heen. "Grmmf stohop.." Hazelpoot's korte staart sloeg geïrriteerd heen en weer. "Oh sorry!" Eenmaal bij de smalle ingang van de grot voelde ze al een zacht windje en rook zeer vochtig weer. Maar toen ze haar pels buiten had gekregen zonder zich aan de wanden te stoten, stak er een stevige, ijzige wind op en viel er een zacht motregentje. De wind was koud genoeg om ervoor te zorgen dat ze verstijfd bleef zitten, maar de milde neerslag was heerlijk. Na enige tijd likken en spoelen was haar lange, cyperse vacht eindelijk weer schoon van het kleverige bloed en zweet. Vederpoot besloot om even een droog plekje te zoeken, want je kon haar slanke lichaamsbouw wel heel goed zien. Ook kon je ontdekken hoeveel prooi ze de laatste tijd wel niet hadden gevangen. Genoeg blijkbaar om de twee andere Clans zo jaloers en ontevreden te hebben dat de CederClan brutaal aangevallen en verdreven werd uit hun eigen territorium. Ze wist wel bijna zeker dat dat de reden was hiervoor. Had die stomme HazelClan maar gewoon moeten verhuizen naar een fatsoenlijk stukje land! De gevreesde Clan woonde namelijk in een gebied waar je zeker wist dat al je katten nooit een morele maaltijd kunnen hebben. In tegenstelling was de CederClan gevestigd in een prachtig territorium dat rijk was aan meertjes, treurwilgen, en natuurlijk enorme cederbomen. Maar dat was nu weg. Buiten haar en de Clans bereik. "Hoi Vederpoot. Waarom ben je al zo vroeg wakker?" Ijskleurige ogen staarden naar mij vanuit de holte. "Ik kon niet slapen. En heb mezelf gewassen. Hoe gaat het met jou, Beekpoot?" Het was eigenlijk een domme vraag. "Ehm behalve dat mijn poot eraf ligt goed hoor. De spinnenwebben van Kerspoot hebben wel geholpen, het bloeden is gestopt en de wond is nu bedekt met grote bladeren.. Hoe heetten die nou.." "Dat is mooi.. Die poot komt wel weer goed. Je hebt geluk dat alleen je tenen eraf zijn gebeten door die walgelijke commandant Strandvleugel. Hij mag echt doodvallen van mij!" Strandvleugel was al berucht om al zijn streken. Sinds zijn leerlingenperiode was het al een irritand katertje, maar later heeft hij zelfs gechanteerd en gefraudeerd volgens geruchten. Moorden doet hij nog niet, want dat levert hem nog niets op. "Kom, ik heb een nieuwe grot gevonden!" Hij hinkte een beetje achter haar energieke stapje aan, en straalde uitputting uit. Eenmaal in de kleine inham aan de rand van de Grijze Rotsen maakte ze een zacht mosbed voor Beekpoot. Het was niet heel warm of heel koud in de grot, het ritmische getik van de regen was kalmerend. Het getrommel werd harder en er begon hagel te vallen. Beekpoot's blauwgrijze dikke vacht was onverzorgd en geklit met bloed. Hij lag buiten adem, zwetend op het zachte mos, en zijn grote, ijsblauwe ogen waren halfopen. "Dankjewel. Dat had ik even nodig." "Geen dank. Met al die katten dicht bij elkaar is het niet eens gezond. Maar ik ga zo wel weer terug hoor." Hagelstenen spatten nu uit elkaar bij de ingang. De slierten van klimop slingerden van de aansterkende windvlagen. Opeens hield het ritmische getik op. Niet helemaal, want een onregelmatig, voorzichtige kling klonk nu op het dak. Niet van regen. Niet van hagel. Van een paar sterke klauwen die een grote kat droeg. "Mrroooohw!" Huilde de kat. Ze herkende het gehuil ergens van.. HazelClan! Vederpoot keek verschrikt op, en kroop weg in de schaduwen van het hol, dicht tegen de dikke, lange vacht aan van Beekpoot die nu zachtjes trilde. De witte poten van Witster sprongen zwaarvoetig op de stenen grond, kon ze door haar blik door het klimop heen opvangen. Ze sloot haar ogen. "Niemand hier!" Bulderde de zware stem van de wit met gouden kater. Er klonken wat pootstappen en toen was alles stil, behalve het angstige geklop van de twee harten die in de grot verscholen zaten. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Stormhart) Slierten nevel waren met elkaar vervlochten zodat ze een dreigende stormgrijze wolk vormden. Een paar herfstanemonen wiegden mistroostig mee met de wind. Rotsen staken uit de grond als de klauwen van een reusachtige ondergrondse leeuw. Een tiental katten hadden hun met modder besmeurde pelsen tegen elkaar aangedrukt. Een merkwaardig gekleurde poes zat afgezonderd van de groep en was druk bezig met het uitknijpen van een bordeauxrode stengel. Ze smeerde de drab die ze uit de plant had weten te krijgen op een dot spinrag. Ze klemde het bundeltje voorzichtig tussen haar kaken vast en stond op. Om haar heen begon alles te draaien. Het geluid van jammerende katten vulde haar oren. Ze hoefde haar hoofd maar een paar millimeter na rechts of links te draaien en meteen waren de ergstste taferelen voor eeuwig op haar netvliezen gebrand. "Niet nu" fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. Ze dwong zichzelf zich op haar pootstappen te focussen en zich voort te bewegen. Een strenge stem bracht haar weer bij de werkelijkheid. "Hazelpoot! Ik wil je spreken" een kater met een wolachtige vacht keek haar doordringend aan. De poes schudde met een simpele staartzwiep haar duistere gedachtes van zich af. "Het spijt me eksterveder" mompelde ze verontschuldigend. De kater knikte snel. "Ik heb gezien wat voor goed werk je hebt geleverd de afgelopen uren. Je hebt diverse katten aan hun wonden kunnen behandelen, ondanks dat je geen medicijnkat bent." Hazelpoot nam het compliment bescheiden in ontvangst. "Iedereen doet nu zijn best en probeert voor elkander te zorgen". Eksterveder bekeek haar met een kritische blik. "Je weet dat dat niet waar is. Kijk is om je heen, iedereen zit als een stel gedesoriënteerde muizen voor zich uit staren, maar dat is niet waarover ik met je wilde praten." Eksterveder schraapte zijn keel. "Witster is nog niet klaar met ons, we moeten voorbereid zijn. Ik en onze leider zijn het erover eens dat we onze katten extra moeten voorbereiden op een mogelijke strijd. En.." plotseling stopte hij en bekeek hazelpoot met een licht geamuseerde blik. "Je voelt aan dat ik nu iets belangrijks ga zeggen, nietwaar?" Zonder op ene antwoord te wachtten ging hij weer verder. "We gaan een aantal leerlingen dagelijks extra trainingen aanbieden. Leerlingen die een belangrijke rol in de toekomst van de clan kunnen gaan spelen met de juiste begeleiding." Het werd even stil. "Ik verwacht nu van je dat je elke ochtend klaar staat om extra getraind te worden, naast je normale lessen in de late middag." Hazelpoot kneep haar ogen tot nieuwsgierige spleetjes. "Tot mogen dan" miauwde ze emotieloos om vervolgens te verdwijnen achter een paar doornstruiken. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Nachtlicht) "Goedemorgen! Goedemorgen! Iedereen wakker?!", vroeg Rivierpoot opgewekt. Ze hupte van hier naar daar binnen in het leerlingenhol. Hazelpoot en Lindepoot, de twee beste vriendinnen snorden geamuseerd. "Wij wakker". Lindepoot knikte. Maar Vederpoot, Graspoot en Schorspoot daarentegen werden net gewekt. "Rivierpoot hou je kop", grauwde Graspoot geeuwend. "Hèhè... Hou zelf je kop Graspoot!", snauwde ze. Amberpoot rolde met haar ogen, vervolgens stapte die naar haar zusje Lindepoot toe. Ravenpoot - Vederpoot's zus, gaf haar flanken een paar ferme likken. "Zijn er nog meerdere leerlingen dan ons die de speciale training krijgen?" Amberpoot keek alle uitgekozen leerlingen aan. "Welke speciale training?" Olijfpoot hield zijn kop schuin en keek Amberpoot in haar prachtige ogen. "Weet je dat dan nog niet broertje van de speciale training die Amberpoot, Lindepoot, Hazelpoot, Vederpoot en ik gaan krijgen". Rvierpoot stook ondeugend haar tongetje uit. "Zeikerds, het stelt niets voor! Waarschijnlijk zijn jullie zo een slechte leerlingen dat ze jullie een speciale ''training gaan geven. Hopeloze gevallen", spotte Leeuwpoot. "Haha!" Leeuwpoot, Olijfpoot en Graspoot lachten zich te pletter. "Goeie broer! En waarschijnlijk nog waar ook", knipoogde Olijfpoot geamuseerd. Ravenpoot zuchtte geërgerd en Schorspoot liet een kreetje van irritatie horen. "Jullie zijn gewoon jaloers!", spuugde Vederpoot hen toe. "Al goed, al goed. Ik ga maar eens, m'n mentor wacht samen met Beekpoot en Vloedpoot die op me staan te wachten". Vervolgens ging Graspoot het leerlingenhol uit. Maar Lindepoot en Hazelpoot kropen watdichter bijelkaar, ze voelden zich best beledigd door wat de katers hadden gezegd. "Euhmm... Neen, wij zijn de enigsten neem ik aan", mauwde Rivierpoot. Lindepoot knikte wijfelend en verliet de groep waarna ze naar buiten ging, ze was zo te zien meer op haar gemak toen. "Oké, laten we dan maar beginnen aan onze training zeker en zien wat die 'speciale training' inhoud". Hazelpoot zuchtte en ging het leerlingenhol ook uit. "We zullen in ieder geval altijd paraat moeten staan en zowel dag en nacht trainen", mompelde Vederpoot. Amberpoot knikte. Rivierpoot liet zich in sluiphouding vallen terwijl haar mentor toekeek. "Je staart zwiept over alle struiken heen Rivierpoot! Zo ziet de prooi je en jaag jij ze weg", informeerde haar mentor der. "Sorry Hemellucht, maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat ze er niet op letten". Rvierpoot liet haar staart maar heen en weer zwiepen. "Hou je staart laag!", siste Hemellucht. "Okay", zuchtte ze. Plotseling glipte de haas waarop ze aan het jagen was weg. "Oh nee!", schold Rivierpoot en spurtte achter hem aan. "Rivierpoot! Het heeft toch geen zin meer! Laat hem maar gaan en steek niet al je krachten in het lopen, zo raak je te snel uitgeput!", riep Hemellucht nog. Maar Rivierpoot ging toch maar haar gangetje. Ze was maar een staartlengte van de haas af. Ze ontblootte haar tanden en sprong nog een laatste keer. Al snel brook zij de nek van het dier en wandelde ermee terug naar haar mentor. Wanneer Rivierpoot de haas voor zijn poten liet vallen miauwde ze : "Hèhè, dat was ook wel effe spurtten maar hey! Niet slecht hè." Haar groenblauwe ogen glansden tevreden toen ze trots naar haar gevangen prooi keek. "Luister jij de volgende keer maar", protesteerde Hemellucht. Rivierpoot rolde verveeld met haar ogen. "Als ik naar jou had geluisterd! Dan hadden we een haas minder gehad!" "Je weet niet welke risico's je loopt Rivierpoot! Wees blij dat je de kans krijgt om de speciale trainingen te krijgen! Niet elke leerling krijgt ze, weet je nog? Trouwens de kans dat Witster ons nog eens aanvalt is te groot, daarom moet je op je hoeden zijn en naar me luister als ik wat zeg, tot slot wil ik ook dat geen enkele leerling nog weggaat bij hun mentor als die het kamp uitgaat, wie weet tot wat ze instaat zijn... Voor hetzelfde geld vermoorden, geizelen of martelen ze jullie wel!" Het drong tot Rivierpoot door dat Hemellucht gelijk had. Haar blik versomberde en haar oren hingen plat naar achter. "Ik weet dat je gelijk hebt Hemellucht, maar... Ik- ik- het is gewoon zo oneerlijk!" De blauwgrijze gemarmerde poes blies geërgerd. "Ssst, ik weet dat het niet eerlijk is... maar we zullen wraak nemen en ons territorium terug winnen! Daarom krijgen enkelen van jullie ook deze speciale training. Om extra sterk te worden. Onze nieuwe krijgers zullen zeker zijn als wat je maar wenst en als we sterk genoeg zijn zullen de HazelClan en de BeukClan niet weten wat ze meemaken", snorde hij. "Ha! Jij hebt gelijk Hemellucht, we zullen laten zien wie we zijn! Wat denken ze wel?! Dat er met ons te sollen valt of wat? O, zoals je zei - ze zullen niet weten wat hen te wachten staat - we zullen ze aan stukken scheuren!" De gedachte alleen al liet een groenblauw vuur verschijnen in Rivierpoot's ogen. Ze zou er alles aandoen om de HazelClan en BeukClan katten te horen smeken om genaden, te horen krijsen van de pijn! Dan zouden ze weten wat zij haar Clan hadden aangedaan. "Wat zit jij daar te grijnzen? Kom, dan gaan we naar onze ''nieuwe ''trainingspaats, Amberpoot en Vederpoot zullen er ook zijn met hun mentors". Hemellucht knikte als teken dat ze hem moest volgen en Riverpoot werd weer naar de heldere wereld gebracht, weg van haar gedachtes. ''"Ze zullen niet weten wat hen te wachten staat...!" Hoofdstuk 6 (door Appelvacht) Kersenpoot liet zich vallen in haar nest. De laatste paar dagen waren vermoeiend voor haar en haar mentor, Windstorm. Er waren heel veel wonden die aandacht nodig hadden, maar de begonnen snel weer te genezen. De meeste leerlingen wisten nu ineens veel van kruiden af, waardoor zij alle aandacht kregen en Kersenpoot als een stuk kraaienvoer behandeld werd. "Kersenpoot, zou je deze even naar Stormvoet willen brengen?" vroeg Windstorm en duwde een paar papaverzaadjes naar haar toe. "Oh, en vertel hem dat hij er maximaal drie moet nemen per dag." Kersenpoot knikte, stond op en rekte snel haar poten. Ze pakte een groot blad, deed de zaadjes erin en tilde het naar het hol van de oudsten. "Hoi, Windstorm zei dat ik deze aan Stormvoet met geven." Mompelde Kersenpoot met het blad in haar mond. "Ah, bedankt." kreunde Stormvoet toen hij probeerde op te staan. Kersenpoot duwde het pakketje naar hem toen en liep het hol uit. Sinds de training weer was begonnen had ze te veel taken. Te veel. Iedere dag moest het lege medicijnhol weer helemaal gevuld worden, en dat moest zij doen. Het enige was Windstorm deed was kruiden sorteren en degene die niet meer goed waren weggooien. Ze zuchtte, en liep richting haar nest. Windstorm was ergens anders, maar hij had een muis voor haar achtergelaten. Een dikke. Het leek alsof er in gesneden was, en rook naar muizengal. Dat komt vast door de geuren van het hol. ''Dacht ze. Ze nam een hap uit het dikste gedeelte, maar hij smaakte......smerig. Iemand had er muizengal ingedaan! Ze had het al doorgeslikt, maarhet bleef hangen in haar keel. Kersenpoot kon geen adem meer krijgen, en begon te kuchen. Windstorm, die het hoorde, rende meteen het hol in. "Kersenpoot, wat is er?" miauwde hij bezorgd, maar kalm. "M...Muis.......In.....keel.." kreunde ze. Windstorm rende naar haar toe en sloeg met zijn poot op haar keel. Het werkte. "B...Bedankt...Windstorm." miauwde ze opgelucht. ''Ik stikte bijna. Windstorm knikte, en onderzocht de muis. 'Iemand heeft er muizengal ingstopt. Ik kan niet ruiken wie." Kersenpoot zuchtte. "Het...Het geeft niet. Ik ga slapen. De volgende dag werd Kersenpoot wakker. Haar mentor swas het hol uit, dus ging ze naar buiten om kruiden te zoeken. Het was bewolkt, maar het regende niet. Een normale dag, dus. Wie weet kom ik ook nog wat prooi tegen, ''dacht ze. In de verte zag ze Rivierpoot en haar mentor die aan het jagen waren. "Sssst, ik weet dat het niet eerlijk is.." hoorde ze. Kersenpoot lachte zachtjes en liep weer verder. In een struik vond ze een paar bessen die ze kon gebruiken tegen ziekte. Opeens hoorde ze een gil, die kwam vanaf een klif vlakbij.Ze rende erheen zo hard als ze kon, en zag dat Windstorm bedreigd werd door vossen. Ze zag Amberpoot, die naar de vossen toe rende om Windstorm te redden. "Amberpoot, kom terug!" gilde Kersenpoot. Toen de vossen Amberpoot hoorden, draaiden ze zich om en renden achter haar aan. Amberpoot vluchtte weg richting het kamp, waardoor ze de vossen daar ook zou brengen. Toen Kersenpoot weer richting Windstorm keek, zag ze dat Windstorm van de klif af was gevallen en nu naar beneden viel. "WINDSTORM, NEE!" riep Kersenpoot geschrokken.Ze rende naar de plek waar hij zou vallen. Een stem zei in haar hoofd: "Je kunt hem niet meer redden..." Kersenpoot probeerde het te negeren. ''Het lukt me wel... Het lukt me wel.... ''dacht ze, maar net voordat ze er was lag Windstorm al op de grond. Zijn levenloze ogen staarde naar de grijze wolken boven hen. "Nee..." zei Kersenpoot wanhopig. Zij was nu de Clan's medicijnkat. Maar ze was nog maar 3 manen aan het trainen! Hoe moest het nu verder? Ze sleepte Windvlucht's lichaam mee naar het kamp. Maar toen ze dichtbij kwam rook ze een vieze stank en hoorde ze katten gillen. De vossen hadden de Clan aangevallen! Hoofdstuk 7 (door Mistlicht) Lindepoot staarde naar de vossen. Haar ogen stonden kil. Deze vossen wouden haar vrienden doden. Dat zouden ze mooi niet lukken. Ze gromde, een van de vossen opende zijn mond in een voor haar geluidloze blaf. Lindepoot bleef stil staan. Ze wachtte. Ze was gewend om de vacht van haar vriendin Hazelpoot en haar zus Amberpoot naast haar te voelen als ze vocht. Ze sloeg haar staart heen en weer toen ze Hazelpoot naast zich voelde komen staan. Tot haar verbazing kwam Schorspoot aan de andere kant staan. Ze slaakte een kreet, en viel een van de vossen aan. Haar vrienden deden mee, de andere vossen werden bezig gehouden door andere krijgers. Ze siste, terwijl ze haar klauw in vlees voelde doordringen. De vos hief een poot, maar die werd gepakt door Schorspoot die er in beet, Hazelpoot was op de rug van de vos gesprongen, waar ze haar klauwen stevig in sloeg. Lindepoot haalde uit, en raakte een vreemd zacht iets met haar klauw. Tot haar verbazing had ze het oog van de vos geraakt, Schorspoot sprong naast haar en raakte het andere oog met een felle aanval. Twee ogen voorgoed verloren. Tenminste, dat zag er zo uit. De vos rolde op zijn rug, zijn mond ging open. In een jankend smeekbede om hulp en genade? Lindepoot gromde, ze kende geen genade. Ze sprong op zijn buik, en met een paar slagen van haar klauwen maakte ze een ruwe diepe snee in de keel van de vos. De vos sidderde even, en bewoog toen niet meer. Dood. ''Goed gevochten. ''Schorspoot staart tikte haar aan, zijn lippen vormde duidelijk die woorden. Lindepoot bloosde. Ze glimlachte, ze tikte met haar rechtervoorpoot op de grond, en knikte toen. Het gebaar voor bedankt. Schorspoot glimlachte, en gaf haar een lik. Hij keek omhoog, naar de hemel, Lindepeoot keek hem met een schuin hoofd aan. Schorspoot leek ineens een stuk drukker te worden, hij keek haar aan. ''Moet er vandoor. Hij rende weg. Lindepoot bleef verbaast achter. Ze rook een bekende geur. Ze draaide zich om en keek in de ogen van Hazelpoot. Sorry voor mijn broer. Hij is een lomperik. Hazelpoot glimlachte. LIndepoot hield haar hoofd schuin. Ze knikte instemmend. Heidepoot moest lachen. Lindepoot kroop onder de struiken. Ze was de geur van Schorspoot gevolgd. Ze was verstijfd van schrik. Hoe kon hij? Ze wist niet wat hij zei, maar toch bleef ze. Schorspoot zat zenuwachtig op een rots, omringt door katten... zwerfkatten. Hoe kon hij? Net na de aanval van de vossen? Ze bleef wachten, tot de zwerfkatten wegliepen. Ze kroop vlug onder de struik vandaan, en ging achter Schorspoot staan terwijl ze tegen een boom aan leunde. Haar ogen waren koud als ijs. Schorspoot draaide zich om, en verstijfde. Hij opende zijn mond, die te snel bewoog. Waarschijnlijk zei hij iets als Wat doe je hier? Ze reageerde niet. Wie waren dat? ''Schorspoot bewoog zenuwachtig heen en weer. ''Doet er niet aan toe. Dit keer bewoog Schorspoot zijn lippen langzamer, zodat Lindepoot het beter kon zien of omdat hij niet wist wat hij moest zeggen? Ze snauwde, ze sprong naar voren waarbij ze hem tegen de grond duwde. Wie waren dat?! Ze was boos, woedend. Schorspoot was verstijfd van schrik. Het waren zwerfkatten, nou goed? Hij keek vastbesloten. Alsof hij net een keus had gemaakt. Wat deden ze hier? Lindepoot was woedend. Schorspoot leek niet te beseffen hoe groot de dreiging was voor de clan. Van de zwerfkatten. Ik heb ze hier heen gehaald, ik wil me bij hun aansluiten. Het was alsof Lindepoot een harde klap in haar gezicht kreeg. Ze sprong struikelend naar achter. Tranen liepen over haar wangen. Wat?! ''Schorspoot sprong op en liep naar haar toe. Hij leek haar gerust te willen stellen, hij gaf haar een lik over haar oren, maar Lindepoot kromp ineen. ''Ik doe dit omdat de CederClan het niet zal overleven, denk na Lindepoot. Sluit je bij me aan. Alsjeblieft. ''Lindepoot keek op. 'IK VERRAAD MIJN CLAN NIET!' 'Doe het please niet...' Schorspoot zweeg, hij draaide zijn gezicht weg. Toen keek hij haar weer aan. ''Ik zal vertrekken bij de volgende volle maan. Hij trippelde weg, Lindepoot kromp in elkaar, terwijl een stroom van tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Hoofdstuk 8 (door Avondpoot) "Dit zou moeten helpen." Kersenpoot drukte wat bladeren tegen de wonde die over Amberpoot's schouders liep."Dankje.." fluisterde Amberpoot. Ze moest Lindepoot zoeken! Ze keek Kersenpoot even vol sympathie aan. De jonge medicijnkat had zojuist haar mentor verloren, en Amberpoot kon alleen maar gissen naar hoe dat moest voelen. Ze stond op en trippelde het kamp uit."Lindepoot?!" riep ze."Lindepoot!!" Ze botste halsoverkop tegen een zwerfkat."Huh?" ze keek verward op. En werd meteen vaag."Sorry.. ik had je niet gezien!" zei de zwerfkat."Oh-eh.. eh nee!! Ik sorry! Ik keek niet uit waar ik liep!" piepte Amberpoot. De zwerfkat trok haar overeind. Amberpoot kon hem alleen maar aanstaren. Hij was knap. Heel knap. Er gloeide een vriendelijk licht in zijn gouden ogen. Dan schoot een beeld van Lindepoot bij haar naar binnen, en besloot ze verder te zoeken naar haar zus."Sorry!" mompelde ze terwijl ze de zwerfkat voorbij liep. Ik heb wel wat beters te doen dan staren naar een zwerfkat die ik nauwelijks ken! Het zijn gevaarlijke tijden, en je vertrouwt beter niet iedereen... ''Ze haastte zich een helling af, waar ze gelukkig op Lindepoot stuitte. Haar zusje leek erg geschrokken en bang, terwijl de struiken voor haar nog ritselden."Is er iets?" vroeg Amberpoot."S-Schorspoot wil zich aansluiten bij zwerfkatten!!" barstte haar zusje los. Amberpoot knipperde traag met haar ogen."Mm." mompelde ze. Lindepoot keek haar geschokt aan."Is dat alles wat je kan zeggen?!!!" Amberpoot fronstte haar wenkbrauwen."Nee. Alleen... Schorspoot kiest wat hij met zijn leven doet. Het is aan hem om te kiezen welk pad hij neemt... jij bent gewoon degene die het moet accepteren. Als het leven van een zwerfkat Schorspoot gelukkig maakt, dan moet je hem loslaten." Lindepoot keek haar boos aan."Je begrijpt er ook niets van, hè?! Toon tenminste eens wat compassie!! Je bent mijn zusje, kan je me niet voor het minste troosten?! Nu moet je niet staan kwebbelen over het loslaten van degene waar ik van hou! Wat moet Hazelpoot dan zonder haar broer?! En de Clan? We hebben iedere krijger nodig, Amberpoot!!" Amberpoot keek haar scherp aan."Wees niet zo naïef!! Schorspoot kan je niet dwingen, en zelfs als je dat kon zou ik me niet bezighouden met wat hij doet. Hou je er buiten. Ik zit toch ook niet te snuffelen in je privéleven?!" Lindepoot's ogen schoten vuur."Hoe kun je?! Ik dacht dat je aan mijn kant zou staan!!!" Amberpoot kneep haar ogen halfdicht."Ik sta aan niemands kant. Ik dacht dat je dat onderhand al doorgehad zou hebben." snauwde ze. Lindepoot keek haar kwaad aan."Grmph." ze draaide haar zusje de rug toe en liep weg. ''Hoe kan ze zo stom doen in deze tijden?! We hebben geen tijd voor liefdesrelaties!! De volgende ochtend, terwijl Amberpoot haar pels zat te likken, kwam een patrouille binnen met een zwerfkat. Amberpoot herkende hem als de zwerfkat van de vorige dag."En wie mag jij dan wel zijn?" vroeg Hulstster terwijl ze op de hoge rots sprong waar ze vergaderden."I-ik ben Carco. Ik wil graag lid worden van jullie Clan!" Amberpoot keek geschrokken zijn richting uit. Lindepoot kwam boos aanstampen."Wie denk je wel dat je bent?! Zomaar binnenstappen! Zomaar vragen lid te worden van onze Clan?!" riep ze boos tegen hem. Er gloeide desondanks haar woede een angst in haar ogen. Angst voor het onbekende."We moeten iedereen ''kunnen vertrouwen, Hulstster!" Hulstster maande haar tot stilte."Ik zal er over nadenken. Tot het moment van mijn beslissing kun je intrek nemen in die grot. Amberpoot, kan jij een nest klaarmaken en wat prooi brengen?" Amberpoot's ogen werden groot en rond."O-oké!" piepte ze. De zwerfkat keek haar scherp aan terwijl ze hem met een bundel mos tussen haar kaken naar zijn hol bracht."Jij bent die kat van gisteren." zei hij. Amberpoot zweeg en hield halt bij de grot."Ja." zei ze met een tikje uitdaging in haar stem. Ze begon het mos op te schudden en vormde het tot een nest. Vervolgens legde ze de muis die ze had meegebracht er bij."Hulstster is onze leider. Je kan altijd bij haar terecht, of onze commandant. Die zal je nog zien. Ik ben maar een leerling dus ga niet naar mij toe. Ik wordt al verdacht van zachtaardigheid tegenover vreemden." zei ze met waarschuwend gloeiende ogen."Wanneer ze merken dat ik je ken zal ik zeker voor Hulstster geroepen worden." De zwerfkat knikte aarzelend en keek toe hoe ze wegging. Amberpoot liep net voorbij een bosje struiken toen Lindepoot eruit tevoorschijn stapte."Ken je die zwerfkat, zusje?!" snauwde ze. Amberpoot kneep haar ogen dicht. ''Het is beter dat ik lieg. Ik ben zo al verloren."Ja. Ik ken hem al heel lang. In feite is hij geen zwerfkat, hij is mijn allerbeste vriend! Ik kende hem nog van toen hij nog in een Clan leefde. Ja, hij woonde in de HazelClan. Toen hij besefte dat de HazelClan corrupt was heeft hij die verlaten om zwerfkat te worden, maar als oude vriend beloofde hij me ooit terug te keren." loog ze. Hopelijk heeft Lindepoot me niet door. Ik haat het om te liegen tegen haar, en niet alleen omdat ze het vaak merkt. ''Lindepoot keek haar vol woede aan."Je heult met de vijand! Eerst ga je mij beoordelen over het spreken met vreemden en vervolgens ga je zelf praten met een kat die zowel zwerfkat als ''HazelClan ''was?!" Amberpoot keek haar scherp aan."Houd je er buiten, oke?! Ik heb NIETS meer te doen met jou! Ik zie niet in hoe ik ooit bevriend met jou kon zijn!!!! Hou nou eens op!" die zwerfkat was een gevoelig punt. Ze had nooit iets met hem te maken willen hebben, dus waarom moest hij per se in haar leven verschijnen?! Ze wierp Lindepoot nog één giftige blik toe voor ze het leerlingenhol in dook. "Dat is wel erg sneu." snorde Hazelpoot meelevend."Ik wil ook niet dat Schorspoot weggaat, maar misschien is hij dan gelukkiger." Amberpoot knikte."Het komt allemaal wel goed." zei de oudere leerling terwijl ze Amberpoot een lik tussen de oren gaf."Dankje, Hazelpoot." murmelde Amberpoot. Ze wierp een blik uit het hol, en zag Kersenpoot vastberaden tegenover Hulstster zitten."Denk je dat ze haar volledige naam krijgt?" vroeg ze zich luidop af."Ja, dat denk ik wel." snorde Hazelpoot. Rivierpoot stak de open plek over met een bal mos tussen haar tanden. Toen ze haar vriendinnen zag rende ze op hen af."Moet je horen! Moet je horen!" piepte ze."IK wordt heel de dag er op uit gestuurd om mos te verversen! Dat is toch gruwelijk, geef toe?" Amberpoot kon haar lach niet inhouden. Jammer genoeg kwam een boos kijkende Lindepoot net langs. Amberpoot probeerde haar te negeren voor zover dat lukte, en wendde zich tot Hazelpoot."Dat is inderdaad gruwelijk, toch? Ik zou niet graag in jouw poten staan, Rivierpoot!" zei ze met een brede glimlach. Rivierpoot rolde met haar ogen."Snap je de hint niet?! HELP MEEEEE!" Amberpoot lachtte."Al goed, al goed. Geef die bol maar aan mij, dan kan jij de rest halen." Rivierpoot rees omhoog met een klein, duivels lachje."Okki!" zei ze. ''Rivierpoot ook... soms is haar humor zo droog dat je moet lachen. Hoofdstuk 9 (Door DonderWolk) Rood getinte wolken dreven zachtjes mee op de milde wind. De felle ochtendzon straalde meedogenloos in haar ogen. Vederpoot sloot haar ogen en vond even innerlijke vrede, ze genoot vol van het moment totdat een knappe rookgrijze kater het verstoorde. "Hey Veder. Waarom zo saai en stil?" Zonder hem aan te kijken gaf ze antwoord. "Omdat dat er bijna nooit is, stilte en saaiheid. Altijd zijn er van die onbenullige problemen die het leven hectisch maken." Vloedpoot, de kater, knikte. "Oké dan. Dus nu moet ik je voor de rest van mijn leven negeren en je in de stilte laten mediteren als een stoned medicijnenkatje?" Grapte hij, ze lachte mee en porde hem speels in zijn brede schouders. Hij was de stoere, knappe versie van Beekpoot, die overigens zijn jonge broertje was. Het was ook geen geheim meer dat de twee broers gevoelens voor haar hadden, maar wat wel een raadsel was voor iedereen; hield Vederpoot ook van hen? "De zwerfkatten rond het kamp zijn verwijderd, Hulstster, en Carco zit vast in de Grot. U kunt beginnen." Smoesde Stekelsnor tegen de zwart gestippelde poes. Vervolgens sprong ze sierlijk op de geïmproviseerde Vergaderrots, en Vederpoot zat samen met Amberpoot en haar zus Ravenpoot in de schaduwen van het gesteente. Trots besprenkelde de bleke ogen van de ambergoud gestreepte poes, die vol verwachting wachtte op haar krijgersnaam. Waarschijnlijk leek de poes naast haar hetzelfde te voelen. De gebroeders Beekpoot en Vloedpoot zaten vooraan, klaar om haar nieuwe naam te scanderen. "Amberpoot, van nu af aan zul jij bekend staan als Amberloof, ik hoop dat je al je kennis, denkwerk en fysieke kracht zal gebruiken om de Clan te beschermen tegen alle gevaren die we tegen zullen komen." Ze stootte Amberloof zachtjes aan en feliciteerde haar opgetogen. "Vederpoot, van nu af aan zul jij bekend staan als Vedervlucht, moge de SterrenClan je zegenen en je pad verlichten met je kennis en je geweldige vechtkunsten die je hopelijk over zal leveren aan de jongere generatie." Ze pofte haar glanzende, pluizige pels dikker en stak pochend haar neus hoger. Haar zus ontving de naam Ravenpoel. Ze was trots op haar nieuwe naam, ze vond hem best mooi. Je kon het wel degelijk slechter treffen: Graskop had niet heel veel geluk. Tot haar spijt zat Lindepoot verdrietig mee te kijken hoe haar zus haar krijgersnaam kreeg. Ze was ten slotte even oud als de drie kersverse krijgers, en verdiende het even hard om erbij te staan. Maar door haar doofheid was Hulstster van mening dat zij nog langer dan normaal moest trainen, wat nu als gevolg het zelfvertrouwen van Lindepoot hevig had verzwakt. Vedervlucht zag tot haar verbazing een hatelijke blik flitsen naar de leider, en het gevoel van een nieuw probleem nestelde in haar maag. Hulstster wilde de aandacht weer terug, verrassend genoeg. "Wacht! Ik heb nog een mededeling. Een belangrijke." Elke kat richtte zijn blik weer op de gespierde leider. "We zullen na maanhoog gelijk vertrekken naar het nieuwe territoria. De prooi keert zich weer terug in zijn holen, de zwerfkatten gaan een grotere bedreiging vormen. HazelClan woont nog steeds zeer dichtbij. Dit is niet ons thuis." Protesterende kreten namen de overhand van de echoënde krijgersnamen in het kamp. "Waarom moeten we nu al weg? Er zijn nog steeds gewonden!" "Laten we ons échte thuis zo makkelijk achter dan! We moeten de HazelClan terugpakken!" "Ja!" "Weg met die vervloekte Witster! Hij mag rotten in het Duistere Woud van mij!" De kreten werden steeds dreigender, aggressiever. Hulstster raakte lichtelijk in paniek. "Ik ben hier de leider! Ik maak hier de beslissingen! En wij gaan om middernacht vertrekken van deze verschrikkelijke plek!" De dreigementen werden zwakker. "Maar wij hebben toch ook een mening.." Zeiden Hazelpoot en Ravenpoel zwakjes in koor. "Ja ja, jullie hebben ALLEMAAL een mening, jullie hebben ALLEMAAL een vrije wil, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik geen enkele autoriteit hier heb." Het werd donker, de schemering vervaagde in de overnemende duisternis. Spijtig genoeg was er net een nieuwe maan waardoor er geen enkele lichtbron op de open plaats kon schijnen. Het was een slecht idee, een slecht plan, een impulsieve actie om nu een gevaarlijke reis te starten. Vedervlucht hoorde de leider met nog een kat fluisteren, heel zachtjes, de bedoeling was waarschijnlijk dat het tussen hun moest blijven. Maar de oren van Vedervlucht namen toch wel wat op. ". . . Toch niet. . . Maar. . . Morgenochtend om zonsopkomst. . ." De bruingestreepte pluizige staart van Vedervucht sloeg heen en weer van frustratie. We gaan die reis nooit overleven met deze katten als leiders. Wijziging na wijziging in de zogenaamde plannen om te vertrekken, het kan niet goed zijn! Hoofstuk 10 (Door Stormhart) Het dieprode licht dat de ondergaande zon afscheidde bescheen een jong roodborstje. Een schel gepiep glipte om de paar seconden door zijn twee slordig vastgebonden snavelhelften. Doodsangst verduisterde zijn kraaloogjes toen iemand woest veren uit hem begon te trekken. Het was een vreemd gevlekte poes. Ze had zich geconcentreerd over het vogeltje heen gebogen. Geconcentreerd stak ze een scherpe klauw in de keel van hem arme gevederde wezen. Plotseling onderbrak een luide kreet haar sinister ogende daden. De gil was afkomstig uit haar eigen keel. "Wat doe ik?" Murmelde ze verbouwereerd. Een drang had haar doen en laten de afgelopen tijd sterk beïnvloed. De poes sloeg haar nagels in haar gezicht alsof ze haar binnenste naar buiten probeerde te keren. Een dieprode substantie droop over haar wangen en lied een bloederig spoor achter op de weg naar beneden. Een hevige schok ging door de kat heen. "Zoveel valstrikken" kraamde ze opeens uit. Plotseling voelde ze een onverwachte tinteling door haar schouder gaan. Ze draaide zich om en keek recht in de heldere ogen van Lindepoot. "Hazelpoot?" Miauwde de donkere kat bezorgd. Ze probeerde haastig de bloedvegen van haar vriendin te verwijderen. Hazelpoot trok haar mondhoeken omhoog in een beangstigende grijns. Ze begon hysterisch te lachen. "Is het niet grappig? We gaan morgenochtend allemaal dood." Hoofdstuk 11 (Door Nachtlicht) De ochtend was aangebroken. Hulstster stond samen met de rest van de Clan klaar om te vertrekken. De vreemde zwerfkat zou ook mee reizen maar Rivierpoot wist niet echt goed wat ze van hem moest denken. Er was een ongemakkelijke sfeer tussen de Clan genoten- het hoorde er natuurlijk bij maar dit was nog ietsje anders. "Hoi sukkels", knipoogde Rivierpoot naar haar broers. "Wat is je probleem?!", snauwde Leeuwpoot ambetant. "Lekker gezellig", zei ze sarcastisch. "Ga toch gewoon weg", zuchtte Olijfpoot. "Mooi", antwoordde zij geërgerd. "Katten van de CederClan! Is iedereen klaar om te vertrekken?", weerklonk Hulststers stem. Een geroezemoes steeg op en ze antwoordden stil ja. "We zullen vertrekken! Ik heb geen idee, waar heen- maar we zullen een plek vinden om te overleven, dat zweer ik jullie", beloofde Hulstster. Rivierpoot slikte ongemakkelijk. In dit woud was ze opgegroeid, en ze moest het verlaten... Hoe? Hoe kon ze dit toch moeten overwegen?! Hemellucht ging naast haar staan. "Gaat het een beetje?", vroeg hij voorzichtig. "Natuurlijk! Zo erg is het nu ook weer niet hè!", loog ze. Hemellucht hief zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Dat geloof je nou toch zelf niet?" "Het is niet jouw probleem wat ik geloof en wat niet!", protesteerde Rivierpoot. Kwaad rende die naar de katten die helemaal van voor liepen. "Hoi Vedervlucht, hoe is het nu als krijger?" Rivierpoot wandelde nu naast de bruine cyperse poes die zo te zien heel de tijd aan het denken was. "W- wat? O, hoe het is als krijger... Ik heb er nog niet echt zo hard over na gedacht- er zijn belangrijkere dingen nu. Onder anderen- hoe overleven we dit?", miauwde Vedervlucht. "Jij ook al? Ik hoorde gisterenavond dat Hazelpoot ook al zo zit te denken en dan nog wat andere random Clan genoten". "Denk jij het dan niet?" "Niet echt- er zullen wel doden vallen denk ik maar... niet heel de Clan- wij overleven dit sowieso zolang we sterk blijven- maar wat onze oudsten, kittens en moederkatten betreft- ik weet niet, ze zijn te zwak voor dit werk", murmelde Rivierpoot. "Hoe kan je zoiets zeggen?! Zij hebben of dienen of gaan hun Clan super goed dienen! Zij zijn evenveel waard als wie dan ook!", grauwde Vedervlucht. "Ik heb toch ook nooit gezegd dat ze minder waard zijn!" "Het kwam er nochtans op neer!", riep die. "Sorry, als je echt denkt dat ik dat bedoelde!", verhefte Rivierpoot haar stem. "Sorry?! Wat oprecht gezegd, hoor!" "O, laat ook maar. Of nee- echt sorry. Ik denk dat we allemaal gewoon een beetje bezeten zijn door onze verbanning en vertrek of zo. In ieder geval ik ga eens rond kijken en wat babbeltjes slaan met onze tja... Clan genoten- vrienden- vriendinnen, je weet wel", vervolgde Rivierpoot. "Jah", glimlachte Vedervlucht. Rivierpoot deed een paar stapjes achteruit en botste al meteen tegen Amberloof op. "Hi, Rivierpoot", miauwde de die. "Hey". "Hoe gaat het met je? Vindt je het niet erg dat jij geen krijger bent?" "Nah, ik ben vele liever leerling als krijger eigenlijk- op de teken na dan. Trouwens ben ik een heel stuk jonger als jou- je zus daarentegen... Heb jij haar er al over aan gesproken?", vroeg Rivierpoot nieuwsgierig. "Nope! Waarom zou ik feitelijk? Ze kan weg rotten bij de ratten als het van mij afhing!" "Dat meen je niet Amberloof, ze is je zusje! Ze verdiende het even hard als jou om krijger te worden, het is allemaal alleen maar omdat ze doof is! En... omdat Hulstster haar vermoedelijk niet mag", bracht Rivierpoot uit. Haar grijsgroene ogen keken haar geschrokken aan. "Begrijpelijk... Lindepoot heeft Hazelpoot nog en alle anderen- het enigste wat zei tot slot doen is zich altijd moeien met mijn leven! Ik haat het zo hard! Waarom kan ze zich toch niet gewoon bezig houden met haar eigen leven in plaats van dat van mij altijd te verpesten!!!" "Ook dat meen je niet", snorde Rivierpoot. "Doe niet zo opgewekt Rivierpootje, jij kleine haarbal!", plaagde Amberloof. "Ik zeg het je, praat met haar- ze is en blijft je zus, straks is het te laat", drong het blauwe poesje aan. "Ik zie nog wel...", mauwde Amberloof twijfelend. "Beloof je het me dat jij met haar zal praten?", smeekte Rivierpoot. "Ze heeft je nodig! Zeker nu, het worden zware dagen- manen, weet jij het? Want ik weet het niet. Hoe ze nu aan de kant werd geschoven door Hulstster dat- dat is gewoon een nachtmerrie voor haar- en jij bent haar zus die haar steunen moet". "Ja, ja, ik moet juist niks. Ik ga jou ook niet beloven om met haar te spreken Rivierpoot, maar ik beloof je wel dat ik er over zal na denken", voegde Amberloof eraan toe. "Best, ik hoop dat je het doet- dat is dan ook alles wat ik kan doen..." Het was nacht en koud. De Clan had ergens een simpele slaapplek gevonden- niet bepaald veilig, gewoon openbaar. Niet beschut tegen vijanden... maar bovenal zeer koud. Rivierpoot woelde in het rond. ''"Rivierpoot... Rivierpoot... Kom... Rrrrrivierpoot......" ''"W- wat wil je?", stamelde zij. "Kom mee..." Rivierpoot was in een eindeloos donker bos. Het was niet het woud dat zij had gekend, en hopelijk ook niet het woud waar zij zou eindigen. "Ik ben Doodklauw, ik weet wat jij wilt, ik weet wat jij voelt. Ik was eens ook een CederClan kat..." "Wow, maar je bent nu dan toch dood? Is dit nou een gestoord enge droom?! Dit is toch niet de SterrenClan?!", onderbrak zij hem lip bijtend. "Inderdaad, Rivierpoot. Dit is juist beter als SterrenClan", grijnsde Doodklauw. "H- hoe weet je mijn naam?", beefde ze. "Ik zei je naam daarnet ook al", gromde hij. "Ja, dat klopt- maar toen leek dit alles nog nep weet je... nu- nu lijkt het echter..." "Omdat het ook echt is slimpie". Hij gaf haar een lik op haar kop. "Wel, waar ben ik, Doodklauw?", grauwde Rivierpoot. "Jij bent... in het Duistere Woud", antwoordde Doodklauw. Hij onderdrukte een gemeen gegrinik. ''"Het Duistere Woud?! Ik heb er al van gehoord maar... maar... waarom ben '''ik '''hier juist? Voor zover ik weet is het Duistere Woud niet bepaald een vredigde- goede plaats. Waarom...?" ''"Omdat jij dit zelf wilt Rivierpoot", verzekerde de enge kater haar. Zij schrok zich rot! "Weet je wat ik denk? Verdomme enge gast!", vloekte Rivierpoot. "Haha! Laat ons zeggen, ik voel je aan". Rivierpoot vond het hier best wel cool, maar toch akelig- zeer akelig tegelijkertijd... "Wel, wel, jij zegt dat ik hier WIL zijn, dat moet je mij dan toch maar eens heel goed uitleggen denk ik", spuugde ze. "Ahumm... Jij kent de uitleg maar al te goed... Jij bent degene die wraak wilt op de andere Clans, jij wilt dat je Clan hun territorium terug wint... en dat is absoluut niet vreemd. Jij denkt dat je met die extra training die je krijg voldoende krachten hebt- wel het is een leugen. Wij kunnen je trainen en meer vaardigheden bijbrengen als je ooit had kunnen dromen, dus... doe je mee?", fluisterde Doodklauw. "Ik- ik... Hoe weet ik eigenlijk of je te vertrouwen bent?", vroeg ze. "Niemand is te vertrouwen! Ook jij niet Rivierpoot. Het enige wat je moet doen in deze wereld is gebruik maken van de kansen die je krijgt en ze grijpen- elk beetje dat je machtiger kunt worden is goed". "Okè dooie, ik vertrouw je nog steeds niet maar... ik begrijp je. Ik doe mee met je- met jullie maar eerst moet je me bewijzen dat dit geen vet coole, enge droom is", siste Rivierpoot. "Mij best", zuchtte hij, draaiend met z'n ogen. Hij schraapte zijn klauwen langs haar kaak tot aan haar schouder. Alles werd stilaan zwart. Rivierpoot rook de geur van bloed tot in haar neusgaten dringen. Ze voelde hoe haar vel werd opengehaald en er bloed uit opwelde. Maar dan voelde ze niks meer, alleen een zacht briesje dat door haar haren streek. Ze opende haar ogen. Het felle licht van de ochtenzon scheen in haar ogen- voor de zoveelste keer. Ze was vergeten dat ze op een onbeschute plek sliep- verjagen door de andere Clans. ''"Pff... wat een nare droom- het leek echt, als in echt. Maar het was gewoon nep, kijk nou er is niks van waar". ''"Goeiemorgen Rivierpoot, wat heb jij deze nacht uitgespookt? Je woelde als gek en nu zit je onder het bloed... Vreemd. Ik denk dat je best eens langs gaat bij Kersenbloesem, niet dat ze nu nog echt een medicijnhol heeft of zo, maar zij zal toch wel weten wat te doen met je wonden. Voor de zekerheid hè, stel dat ze ontsteken of zo... je weet maar nooit", raad pleegde Hazelpoot. Rivierpoot keek naar haar schouder. Het was verdomme waar! Was het dan geen droom? "Huh? Uh, ja! Ik ga denk ik maar eens langs Kersenbloesem. Inderdaad". Rivierpoot schaamde zich even zo hard tegenover Hazelpoot maar het was goed wat ze deed! Ze moest dit doen, voor haar Clan... Hoofdstuk 12 (door Appelvacht) Categorie:SAMAND Fanfictions